Roses Are Red
by Lady HexaKnight
Summary: When Wizardmon is severely injured for failing Myotismon in a mission, Gatomon finds hidden feelings for him as he heals. PreSession 1. One shot!


**A/N:** A friend wrote this a long time ago it fells like and I grammar check it and added some stuff of my own. I just found it again, and decided that everyone should read it. Plus we don't own anything. Enjoy! And don't forget to R&R!

* * *

**Roses Are Red**

Do I love him? Is it possible that I love him? Gatomon watched Wizardmon closely. He was bandaging up a bleeding wound of his after having Myotismon turn on him. He had failed him in a certain recruitment mission, and had to suffer the consequences. He had been given several other injuries, but chose to ignore them and only concentrated on the largest.

"You should rest," Gatomon said softly, wincing at that. She'd put too much warmth in those words. Quickly her icy blue eyes lifted upward, to meet They had lost their cold look and took on a gentle twinkle, but that soon faded as he turned and continued to bandage his wound.

"I'm fine," he replied coldly. "It's not like this never happened before." He would have mentioned something about Gatomon's torture from Myotismon, but stopped himself just in time. He knew she wanted nothing to do with Myotismon, nor hear about her past discipline.

Gatomon wanted to hug Wizardmon. Ever since he had treated her wounds from Myotismon that first time, she had felt a deep affection fro him. "I…."she said, but cut herself off. "Just be careful with that leg." She already noticed him walking with a limp as he got up to leave her quarters. Wizardmon turned back to her for a moment, looking paler than normal. Gatomon wasn't sure if Myotismon had cast a spell on him, but it certainly looked so.

"Don't worry about me, Gatomon." He smiled, though it never showed. He suddenly leaned against the doorway, keeping back a small groan, which managed to break out into a pathetic gurgle. Gatomon was instantly on her feet.

"Wizardmon, lie down."

"No, Gatomon…I…." Wizardmon began in a feeble attempt to leave, but Gatomon hissed at him.

"_Now_!" she commanded, pointing to her bed. "Lie down now before I do something crazy!"

Wizardmon had to laugh at her remark, limping past her and giving her a small wink that she didn't seem to notice. And if she had, she ignored it. He painfully climbed up into Gatomon's bed, his back aching and his muscles sore. He was cold and finally, as he gazed at his fingers, he saw how he was shaking. Slowly he wrapped himself in the blanket, leaned back, and tipped his hat down over his eyes for some needed rest.

Gatomon smiled now that Wizardmon was in bed, closing and locking the door so that no one could get in. She didn't want anyone barging in, and especially didn't want Myotismon coming to find Wizardmon and hurt him even more. She tiptoed over to a chair, pulling it beside the bed and sat down. Wizardmon's breathing had decreased, and it looked as though he was asleep. Gatomon gently, hesitantly, reached under Wizardmon's hat and felt his forehead. He was burning up, quite feverish, and he was beginning to sweat.

_Please be al right, Wizardmon…I don't know what I'll do if I lose you. You bring me hope when I have none. You keep my dreams alive. Dear Wizardmon…how I wish I could tell you the truth. The truth is that I love you. I know I do. _She stroked her hand down his closed eyelids, and then to his cheek. Slowly, very slowly, she leaned forward, landing a gentle kiss between his eyes, and then lowered his hat back over his face. He shifted slightly, and then began to snore. Gatomon giggled softly. _And you can always bring me laughter. Wizardmon. My friend_

It was hours later, Gatomon had grown excessively worried. Her Wizardmon had started to go into convulsion, and he still hasn't awoken. She expected him to be having seizures by now, but he wasn't. He had begun to shake severely; his fever was shooting high up into those dangerous temperatures.

Gatomon was now holding Wizardmon's hand. "Wizardmon…please wake up," she whispered to him, knowing he couldn't hear. "I need you to wake up. Please." Her heart constricted as she heard Wizardmon's breathing faltered.

He gasped softly, his hand clenching Gatomon's and then becoming stiff. After a few moments, he fell entirely limp, his fingers losing their life and rolled open. His head lolled to one side lifelessly, and uttered a soft cough before turning silent. "Wizardmon?" Gatomon managed to push out, shocked. No answer. "W- Wizardmon?" She felt her heart beginning to race.

"No! Wizardmon!" she immediately climbed up into the bed. She shoved her ear close to his face, listening for his breathing. Nothing. Frantically, she brushed back his cape, pressed her head to his chest desperately searching for a heart beat. Her ears were greeted by a weak, struggling little thump. She collapsed on top of him, breaking into silent tears of joy. He wasn't dead…but he was in grave danger.

Gatomon calmed herself down, and sot off of Wizardmon not wanting to stress his heart even more. She plopped down to the floor and immediately her ears perked up. Her eyes scanned the room, finding something she hadn't noticed before having been too concerned for Wizardmon. Two roses had been placed in a vase on the table across from the bed.

Gatomon cocked her head as she strolled forward, her tail twitching with anxiety. Could these two roses have been put there by Myotismon as a trap for her? She didn't do anything to upset him…so why would he be trying to harm her? Did he know that Wizardmon was there with her? Or was it Demidevimon playing a trick on her again?

Suspiciously she grabbed one. She sniffed it, poked it, pried it and found nothing wrong with it. It was completely clean- no tricks, traps, pranks, or anything. It was just a beautiful rose with a wonderful sweet smell. Suddenly she looked back at Wizardmon. _Was it his doing? Did he put these here?_

Gatomon's eyes welled up with tears… something she hadn't felt in a long time. She recognized that hot, choking feeling in her throat, and she then turned around with her back to Wizardmon.

"Wizardmon," she whispered. She knew it was him. Perhaps he loved her too. She cringed. She treated him so badly… but she just didn't know how to show him she cared, and it always ended up coming out as either anger or annoyance. "Wizardmon," she repeated, turning around and returning to his side. _My Wizardmon. You gave me these roses…and for what? For more of my anger; never feeling what love is; no affection. Nothing. Torture... Sorrow. These things fill our lives._

Gatomon reached to stroke Wizardmon's hair underneath the hat. His forehead

Had gotten so hot it almost burned to even to touch him! "Oh Wizardmon," she breathed aloud, feeling more tears trickle down her cheeks. "I don't what to lose…." Slowly she reached forward with the rose, and tucked it under Wizardmon's cape. "For you."

Wizardmon's breathing rose up again, leaving him with a weak sigh. His fingers twitched a little, but he moved no more after that. Gatomon gingerly took his pulse. Not too good. Gatomon took Wizardmon's hat in her arms, hugging it close to her heart. Softly she began to hum a tune she had heard him singing along while ago. She never forgot that tune. It always brought her joy.

Wizardmon even hummed it to her when he was helping her bandaging her wounds once. He was so loving and gentle around her and yet he could be so cold and distant around others. "And all I did was show you disrespect," Gatomon whispered, bring his hand to her cheek. Her heart leaped into her throat as she felt his fingers slowly curve around her own paws.

"G….Gatomon…." a familiar, weak voice managed to whisper.

"Wizardmon!" Gatomon breathed as she leaned over and peered down as Wizardmon's eyes fluttered open. "Wizardmon… you…you made it!"

His lime green eyes twinkled for a few moments as he smiled, though he was still dangerously weak. "Yes…" he answered.

Gatomon wanted to tell him. She _needed_ to tell him. She squeezed his limp hand. "Wizardmon….I…I uh…." She watched as his eyes closed once more, and panicked. "I love you."

Wizardmon's eyes reopened, although he could only manage to get them open half way. He reached forward with his free hand, and pulled out the rose Gatomon had placed inside his cape then he pulled back the collar of his cape that covered his mouth, and allowed Gatomon to see his smile. He brought the rose to his stitched lips, and gently kissed it then handed it to Gatomon.

"You… should already…know," he coughed softly, telling himself to answer before he lost consciousness again. "I …love you…too…." His eyes then fluttered closed. Gatomon began to cry as she holds the rose tightly to her.

"Wizardmon…" she mumbled, running her claws gently down his cheek. He was unconscious, so she knew he'd never know. He'd probably forget about this incident anyway due to he was half conscious in the first place.

She put a paw to his forehead; the fever had gone down quite a bit, miraculously. Wizardmon's breathing was now more at eased, relaxed, comfortable. He was no longer sweating as well. "At least you now know," Gatomon smiled, getting up to place the rose back into the vase. "Wizardmon… my love." She knew he would be fine and would just need a few more day's rest before he could return to his own quarters.

But until then she would wait. And enjoy his company while it lasted. For now she knew to appreciate him for who he was and to love him. For a mon could come into another mon's life then suddenly disappear in flash. And Gatomon was not about to let this mon get away.


End file.
